


Are you still awake?

by vicsumi



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicsumi/pseuds/vicsumi
Summary: In which I am gay.





	Are you still awake?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a self indulgent fic series in which the main character (me) is Tatsumi Koutarou's partner. I hope you enjoy the read!

“Are you still awake?”

Those words, whispered with a sense of urgency, filled the room.

Koutarou groaned, rolling over to face Victor. “I am _now_.” Then, reluctantly, “What’s up?”

Victor couldn’t help the spike of guilt that ran up his spine, and found himself struggling for his next sentence. “I…” One of his feet worried against the other, brushing lightly against where Romero was still soundly asleep. “I just wanted to say how lucky I must be, to get the chance to meet you. Before you came into my life, I was… So lonely, the kind that drags at your gut and won’t let you move. You’ve allowed me to feel and express things I never would have dreamed of, and, well, what I want to say is thank you. For everything.”

Now, Koutarou was by no means as poetic as all that. In fact, now he was the one struggling for a response, opting for a sigh and slinging an arm around Victor. “...You’re welcome.” He murmured into Victor’s neck, holding him closer. It was a good thing it was so dark, _imagine_ if the other had been able to see the stain of red spilled across Koutarou’s cheeks.

That acknowledgement was more than enough, more than Victor could ever have hoped for. To be laying here by Koutarou’s side was like a dream come true. He thought back on their time together. Every casual conversation, every ‘how was your day?’ (and every raving of ‘those dumbass zombies…’ in response) was like a precious treasure. Every breath drawn in the other’s company was like the first of his life all over again.

Victor reached forward, brushing some of Koutarou’s hair out of his eyes. Of course, even _he_ didn’t wear the shades to bed. _Good thing, too,_ Victor thought, those eyes were the most complex he’d seen, brown with specks of gold around the iris. So expressive. Perhaps that was why he covered them, to remove that window into the soul. Koutarou frowned, and promptly shook his head, strands of hair with one goal: to obscure. This earned a chuckle from Victor, who drew himself closer, so close it was as though he were trying to lose himself in Koutarou’s arms.

Who knew how much time they spent like that, locked in an endless embrace, but within time, Koutarou’s breathing grew steadier and steadier, and his head lolled over the top of Victor’s.

* * *

A beam of light shone through the curtains, warming Koutarou’s back. His current position acted as a shield, protecting Victor’s eyes from the onslaught. The muscles in his face contorted, and his eyes opened to gaze drowsily into Koutarou’s… Or they would, if his face wasn’t still slack with sleep, a chorus of snores reverberating throughout the room.

Victor smiled. Maybe five more minutes.


End file.
